Faith Callery-Aiken
One of the smartest and kindest sims to date, Faith was the leader of the Smart Squad and a very talented doctor. She lived in San Myshuno with her sisters Indigo, Violet, and her husband Kaiden. Faith is the smartest sim in the series. Description Faith has short, straight red hair. She has a splash of beautiful freckles across her nose and bright blue eyes. Her lips are quite big, but it compliments her fierce eyebrows. As a toddler she only wore yellow, but she diversified as she grew up. She never cared as much about fashion as most females in the series, but still knows how to rock whatever she is in due to her supermodel mom. But where she truly shines is her intellect because she's a huge geek. Many wondered how Faith got her red hair, as her parents, Emily, and Taylor didn't have red hair; Emily had light blonde-white hair, and Taylor had brown hair. As a result, conspiracy theorist believes that Faith got her hair-colour from Taylor's mother. Known CC Blue jacket: Here Iconic bun hair: Here Skin: Here Toddlerhood Faith received the Angelic trait and lived in the Dream House with her parents Emily and Taylor, her aunt Emma, her cousin Lilith, her grandparents Ali and Clare, and Lilith's pet fox, Vixy. Faith would have play dates with her cousins, Connor and Ryder, although they weren't always successful. Faith was often neglected by her parents and was mostly raised by her grandparents, her Aunt Emma, and her cousin Lilith. Childhood Faith was a straight A student, who showed an early interest in becoming a doctor. She found an interest in becoming a doctor when she played with a doctor play set as a child. She received a Pomeranian dog named Cali for being such a good student. Faith and her cousin Ryder became really good friends and would often hang out a lot. They would soon be the foundation of a group called the smart squad. The smart squad consisted of Faith, Ryder, Jake and Luna. Her parents seemed to put a lot of pressure on Faith for her grades, but they still cared a lot about her. Faith also saw grand-mother, Clare die. Teenhood Faith aged up to have a love for the school and have a thirst for knowledge. Due to the behaviours and lifestyles of her cousins, she was not allowed to date until she became an adult. Right after her birthday, she moved to the city with her family. She met a boy named Jake while walking her dog and he became her first city friend. Faith was put under a lot of academic pressure by her parents and had a strict curfew. She struck up a friendship with Jaime Street, and a brief romance ensued. An intervention was later held to discourage her from continuing the relationship. Jaime later asked her to just be friends. Faith is a beautiful sim on the inside and also on the outside. She doesn't wear make-up. It's just her natural beauty! Adulthood As an adult, Faith lived in the city with Luna Iskadar, and began her career as a doctor. After Emily gave birth to Faith's twin sisters, Violet and Indigo, Faith was left to look after them while her parents were at work. Her parents decided to move back into the Dream House when Taylor aged into an elder and to look after the twins, allowing Faith to live in the city on her own with "Smart Squad". Faith met another doctor whilst hanging out at a bar with Ryder, named Kaiden, who she seemed to instantly have a crush on, and they quickly became good friends. When Faith got promoted to Assistant Nurse, she invited Kaiden around to celebrate. Faith had her first kiss with him and she immediately asked him to be her boyfriend. After Jake proposed to Ryder, agreeing on a family, they both asked Faith for a big favour - to be their surrogate mother in order for the boys to have a baby. Faith seemed nervous as it was a big thing to ask for and she seemed to have time to think about this. A few episodes later, Faith agreed to be the surrogate of Ryder and Jake’s natural baby Cody. Faith went out for lunch with her parents, sisters, and Kaiden so they could all meet Kaiden for the first time, but Taylor sadly died in the restaurant, leaving Faith and everyone else very sad. Faith came over to The Dream House for her sister's birthdays, but Emily died on the same day, leaving Faith, Indigo, and Violet devastated. After the loss of Emily, Faith decided to put her relationship with Kaiden on hold and for them not to live together yet as she needed to be there for her little sisters, which Kaiden understood. Faith wanted Indigo and Violet to be with her and to keep them safe so they moved into the city penthouse so all three sisters could live together. Faith acted similarly with Indigo and Violet the way Emily and Taylor acted with her as a teen, but Faith didn't seem as strict, but still wouldn't let them go out as they were only teenagers and had only just moved into the house. Faith eventually gave birth to Cody Jett. Faith got promoted to Medical Specialist which meant she could deliver babies. Faith and Kaiden went to Selvadorada and he proposed to her. Faith and Kaiden got married at the Stargazer Lounge - the same place Salma and James had their first date. Faith went to visit Cody as she was his surrogate mother, and it soon made Faith have second thoughts about having kids. However, unaware of both Faith and Kaiden, they are unable to conceive as he is not fertile. Faith and Kaiden tried for kids but were unsuccessful for this. Faith was finally able to do her first surgery, which meant she would deliver someone's baby, which resulted in a promotion to the surgeon because of delivering the baby. A little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Faith aged up into an elder in episode 57 of In the City. She later got promoted to Chief of Staff - 10th level in the doctor career - in the 59th episode. When everyone found out Jake had died, Faith wanted to tell Cody the truth that she was his "mother" and it's something that Faith and Ryder agreed to tell him. Faith went out with Cody for lunch the following day where he told her already figured it out anyway. In episode 60 of In the City, Clare revealed that Faith was sick, so she told Kaiden, Indigo, and Violet that she was. Because Faith was not going to be around for much longer, Faith, Kaiden, Indigo, Violet, Abby, and Joseph went on a vacation to Salvadorada where her younger sister, Violet proposed to Joseph and where Faith celebrated her final moments. Sadly, she died in the Jungle in that same episode. Ghost Life When she died in the jungle, she finally reunited with her best-cousin, Lilith, Jaime, her mum, Emily, her dad, Taylor, and her beloved dog, Cali. This was all happening while Kaiden, Indigo, Violet, and Joseph were leaving the jungle villa. Abby was not seen during Faith's death. Traits * Good * Genius * Ambitious * Renaissance Sim * All character values gallery Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 12.01.59 PM.png|Faith by mythyPanda Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 12.04.41 PM.png|Faith on wedstagram Trivia *Faith was the only sim to not have a love interest as a teen and enter adulthood without being kissed or having a boyfriend, but she had shown interest in a couple of guys when she was a teen such as her friend Jake and Jamie Street. *She witnessed the death of Clare when she was a kid. *Her first kiss and the first boyfriend was she had was Kaiden. They are now married. *In her childhood, Clare often said that Faith was like Matilda Wormwood as she was neglected by her parents and was very smart. *In her toddler years, Faith went through a “yellow phase” and was always seen wearing yellow. *Faith was the first sim to max out all of her character values. *Faith is the first surrogate sim in the entire series. *Faith looks after her sisters because their parents died. *The idea of Faith being a surrogate for Ryder and Jake came from Phoebe Buffay in Friends, when she was a surrogate for her brother Frank and his wife Alice, who couldn't conceive. *Faith is a part of In The City series. *Faith was the first biological child to have red hair. **Faith also has blue eyes meaning she is the first sim to have the rarest hair and eye colour combo in the world (blue eyes and red hair). *Faith got married in the 53rd episode of In the City and her parents got married in the 53rd episode of Dream House. *Up until Faith married Kaiden and became Faith Talley, her surname stayed as Callery-Aiken even though it should have been Robins. *Clare has said it's very unlikely that Faith will have any biological kids. **Clare said that she didn't want Faith to have kids, because no sim has ever not had children and since Faith and Kaiden are both so career focused to want a family. **Faith and Kaiden are also the first couples to not be able to conceive as one of the partners - Kaiden in this case - is not at all fertile *She told Cody that she was his mother when they both and Ryder had found out Jake had died and both Ryder and Faith wanted Cody the truth before both Faith and Ryder were going to die. *She died off-screen during episode 11 of Road to Fame. *Faith is the first sim to be "sick" in old age because Clare said that is why Kaiden outlived her and she died in episode 60 of In the City. *Faith is English, American, Irish and Scottish. Category:San Myshuno Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Female Category:Blood Relations Category:Elders Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Dead Characters Category:Gaming Category:Sims Category:Popular Category:Ginger Category:Blue eyes Category:Sister Category:Wealthy Category:Red hair